1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for electrostatic treatment of water (hereinafter referred to as electrostatic treatment electrode) used for preventing generation of scale to be stuck to piping or heat exchangers in a system for circulating, supplying or discharging fluid, particularly in a cold/warm water supply system or in an air conditioner system, and for decomposing the scale accumulated in the piping, etc. and discharging the scale.
2. Prior Art
Much attention is recently focused on electrostatic water treatment as a physical water treatment, and an electrode for electrostatic treatment electrode disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,887 is known as a concrete device. That is, this electrode is disposed in a tank or in piping in a state to be insulated from water, and a high voltage is applied to this electrode for preventing generation of scale or for decomposing scale accumulated in the tank or piping and discharging such scale. However, since the electrostatic treatment electrode disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,887 is formed of a single pipe as a whole, if this electrode is disposed in the piping, a water passage becomes narrow which causes a pump to labor and disturb a stream of water, so that there is a possibility that the electrostatic treatment effect can not be exerted sufficiently. Further, there are problems that the surface area of the electrode which contacts water has to be increased for performing the electrostatic water treatment with high efficiency and the structure thereof has to be simplified for reducing cost thereof.